Final Fantasy: The War Begins
by Kanoma
Summary: Ever since the Final Fantasy games came altogether, war has started between the SOLDIER and The Red Wings. Magic and potions don't seem to be effective anymore in the world of Final Fantasy and as the war contiued more enemys soon appeared.
1. Chapter 1: The Forgotten

Final Fantasy: The War Begins Chapter 1 The Forgotten ((REWRITTEN))

_

* * *

_

Yori walked up the dark steps and into the light. The sun was shining unually bright today. She looked to a man that looked like a dark knight. His black armor looked almost purple in this bright light and his face was completly covered by his helmet ((or mask.. Whatever you want to call it.)). Soon, she walked over to him and looked ahead. Some explostion could be seen in the distance and she frowned.

The Dark Knight looked over at the young solider in thought before speaking. "So... this your first time in war?"

_Yori blinked a couple of times then smiled as she answered."Yeah but I've been traning all my life for this..." She then looked back at the red fire with a bit of worry in her eyes._

_Noticing these eyes, the young looking general sighed."You dont want to be here do you?" He spoke quietly so the others can't hear as he watched her reation to the comment._

_Yori looked at him confused at first. "uh... ," She then looked down ashamed of her fears. "no...I don't" _

_Before looking away from the youth, he gave one last statment. "Well don't worry... I'll protect you." The man spoke without emotion but yet at the same time made Yori a bit happier._

_Yori then became silent as she grabed her helmet and put it on. Her short brown hair was almost completly covered, and her crismion armor made her look more like a man than a lady. looking at the explosions ahead of them, her eyes began to reflect the burning trees around the airship as they got closer. _

* * *

((Ever since the Final Fantasy games came altogether, war has started between the 'SOLDIER' and 'The Red Wings' for land to expand their terrtory. Magic and potions don't seem to be effective anymore in the world of Final Fantasy. A former Red Wing named Yori finds a injured man and bandages him... this is where the true story begins...))

**Yori opened her eyes and sat up quicky as sweat fell from her face. She took a deep breath and looked at the injured man still sleeping against the tree trunk. She had found him injured and unconcious in the heart of the woods not so long ago and she had bandaged his wounds. After a quick sigh, she stood up and started to walk to the man as she tryed to shake that dream out of her head. **_Who was that dark knight?_

**She looked at the injured man in thought. He looked like he might be in his twenties or maybe even in his thirties. But who knows. As Yori bent down and started to change his bandages the man awoken with a fierce surprise. The youth's wrist was quickly grabed by a strong grip of the man's hand. He focused his bright green eyes on her before speaking. "**_**Get away from me..."**_

**Yori gave him a cold stare before pulling her arm away from him and taking a couple of steps back.**_ **"Is that all you can say to the person that just saved your life?!"**_

**The man gave her a glare before standing up. The silver haired man then picked up his tenchcoat and his belts that was laying next to him as he spoke. _"Sephiroth.."_**

**Yori blinked in confusion before speaking. _"What?"_**

**_"Sephiroth, My name is Sephiroth."_ He then looked up at her and picked up his long sword before pointing it about two inches away from her face. _"Remember it because next time we meet...We will be enemies."_ With that said, Sephiroth walked off into the woods.**

**The young girl watched him leave in thought as she took her hand off the hilt of her sword. _"he's very nice..."_ Who was this Sephiroth and why did his name seem familer. She looked up at the cloudy sky and suggested to be heading her own way but she had a feeling it won't be the last time she will meet that man.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mist Village?

Final Fantasy: The War Begins

Chapter 2: Mist Village?

* * *

~Ever since the worlds collided, every thing has gone wrong. Some cities were destroyed during the collution, and soon everyone thought of each other as enemies. Resently, A new imperial dictatorship rose against both 'the Red Wings' and the 'SOLDIERS'. That dictatorship is called the 'Empire'. But that isn't even the worst part. After some time has past the 'SOLDIER' and the 'Empire' soon join forces and became the stongest army in the Final Fantasy World. Yet, Some rumors were going around that two resentance groups had formed.~

* * *

_**Yori looked up as she finnally found the exit of the forest and seemed to come across a small town. Mist swarmed around making it look like a ghost town. Ruins of houses stood there like it was destroyed by a great fire years ago. after walking around a bit she stoped and noticed a grave. "graves?.... what happened here?" She looked around from where she stood then noticed a hug hole in the ground not so far from town. "great... now where am I suspose to go?" Just then a building nearby exploded forcing yori to jump back and pull out her blade. From the ashes, a group of people stood there. Most of them had huge guns that Yori had never seen before and behind them stood a huge machine. the people spoke among themselves in a laguage, the young girl did not know. **_

**_Just as Yori stood up from her position, two people stuck up behind her and grabed her arms. then the leaader of the group walked over to his comrades._**

**_"Ec cra y Fiend?" The girl next to yori spoke in a reply. "Hu, cra lyh'd pa. Cra muugc mega y Red Wing!"_**

**_The leader nodded then yell. "Dyga ran fedr. Ev cra fuh'd ramb ic drah fa'mm ica ran yc y rucdyka." Then he looked to Yori and gutted her before the others took her to her cell. slowly her vision started to fade and a nitmare took place of reality._**

* * *

_The flames scattered everywhere around the young girl as slowly tryed to sit up. Once the Vison was clear, Rubble was all she could see throughout the clouded smoke. After a couple of coughs, she found her way to her feet and unseathed her blade. Fear ran through her body making it differcult to move even a couple of steps in frount of herself. But then a hand came up and layed on her shoulder. With a jerk, the youth turned and tryed to stab the owner of the hand. _

_"You should be careful where your sticking that thing." She looked up at another RedWing General which looked like the other almost but with long blonde hair flowing out if his helment. "Is there any other Survivors?" _

_The young lady shook her head before falling to her knees coughing._

* * *


End file.
